Kiss the Girl
by LoveloveSquidXZigzag
Summary: Squid and the rest of D-Tent are playing truth or dare. Megan Lewis, the only girl and the one who can't talk, is sitting alone until Squid is dared to kis her. Will she respond positively? Song fic SquidxOC


**Hey guys! This is my first song fic and I hope you guys like it! Review!**

**I do not own Holes or Squid or any one else. I only own Megan Lewis. **

**This fic did have the song 'kiss the girl' from 'the little mermaid' written into it but thanks to catspats31, I found that someone had already done something like this with that song, so I edited it out. Thank you catspats31!**

Me and the guys were playing Truth or Dare. Whenever we play this, Megan always excludes herself. Maybe it's because the game was what got her at Camp Green Lake in the first place. Megan didn't have a nickname. It's not because she wasn't liked but because none of us knew what she was like. Megan can't talk. She's dum. Not dum as in stupid, dum as in the disorder that takes away your ability to speak. Megan has just that. At least she wasn't called Zero or something like that. It would be confusing having two Zeros, so we just left it. I kinda feel sorry for her. She talks through pen and paper and is always so depressed, that she very rarely smiles. And when she does, you wouldn't be able to see it unless you were right there in front of her.

Occasionally, I would glance over at Megan. I caught her staring at me. I gave her a small smile as her dirty blue eyes grew wide and quickly look away before flushing a deep red. _I know what I want. I just need the guys to dare me to do it. I'm not just gonna get up randomly and kiss the girl._

"Squid to earth! Come back down please! Stop staring!" I was always broken out of my daydream by Zigzag or Magnet and brought back to earth. "Thank you, you cloud!" Cloud? Fucking hell. Why the fuck would they call me cloud? Apart from the fact that I'm always daydreaming about Megan, I'm not a cloud!

"Truth." Oh god.

"Why do you keep staring at Megan?" Shit. I had to tell them why. Otherwise I would've had to a double dare which I hate. And next time I said dare, they would've dared me to kiss the girl.

"She keeps looking at me! I just keep looking up at her to confirm that she is staring at me!" And she started staring at me again. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. "OK, so maybe I kinda like her. No biggie." I sat with my back straight and head held high to show that I wasn't embarrassed about liking the girl who can't talk.

"Girl, are you sure you don't wanna play this game? It's fun! Come on!" X-Ray tried to get her involved as much as possible. He just didn't want her to feel left out or alone. She took her pen and paper and started scribbling on it.

_**No thank you X-Ray. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so**_** much(:**

Just because Megan didn't smile in real life, doesn't mean she can't use smiley faces when she writes what she's thinking. But her lips crept upwards a little before dropping it again and putting the notepad to one side. Even though she didn't join in, she got up off her cot and came over to us. She sat down next to me and smiled. I knew what she was thinking.

_Just because I'm not joining in doesn't mean I can't sit with you. _So we carried on playing Truth or Dare with Megan watching.

It was almost my turn again. I was gonna say dare and I knew X would say 'kiss the girl'. To be honest, I actually wouldn't mind kissing Megan right then and there. But it would be kinda sudden and random. You would have to have a sweet conversation first, or be dared to do it.

"Squid, truth or dare?" OK, I got really nervous at this point. I wasn't sure whether to say truth or dare. I panicked and said dare by accident. X-Ray's eyes narrowed as he pulled the other guys in to make up my dare.

The boys finally pulled away from each other, each wearing a smirk on their face. I was scared. Proper scared. I was sweating, I was so scared. The boys were looking from me to Megan. Megan was also worried at these gestures. _Oh god, what have they thought of?..._

"Squid, we dare you to kiss Megan." Shit. Mine and Megan's eyes went to twice their normal size. I stayed frozen to the floor. Megan got up and went back to sit on her cot. She faced away from all of us, her face a deep red colour. I felt the redness rising to the surface of my face. I eventually plucked up the courage to look Megan's way. Her gaze was still averted from the rest of D-Tent. I sat there looking at her for several long moments before pulling myself up and making a few hesitant steps towards the young girl. I took my toothpick out of my mouth and threw it on the ground so it wouldn't get caught when I kissed her. She looked up at me, now standing in front of her. I smiled at her and she held up her notepad.

_**I don't mind kissing you. But before we kiss, you have to understand something. I like you, OK? You're really cute and every time I see you, a whole butterfly army builds up inside my stomach. I really like you. But you probably don't feel the same way about me. None of the guys I like do. It's all because I can't talk. I don't have many friends. I'm always being bullied, so no guy's ever liked me. They always judge me. So it's OK if you don't like me back. )':**_

I felt so sorry for her. She never got the guy she wanted. All because she has a disorder that takes away her power to say things like 'I love you' or 'you're really cute'. I sat down next to her and took both her hands in mine. They were blistered, so I held them gently, trying to avoid causing her pain.

"You're really pretty Megan." I said with a smile. "Just because some guys from where you came from don't like you, it doesn't mean we can't." I lifted her hands slightly. "I like you." She looked up at me, her face covered in shock. That was probably the first time a guy ever said he likes Megan.

I looked deep into Megan's blue eyes and stroked her blonde hair. Megan looked deep into my dark brown eyes. She lifted her arms and drooped them over my shoulders. She mouthed a couple of words to me.

_Thank you._ She smiled a large smile, the largest smile I've ever seen her give out. It was a really pretty smile, if I do say so myself. I knew I had her right where I wanted her. I put one hand on her waist and one on the back of her head.

I pulled her face closer to mine so that our noses were touching. The butterflies inside me kept getting bigger and bigger as I knew what we were to do just seconds away. Her eyes dropped to my lips and she smiled. My gaze fell to her lips too. I couldn't wait to find out what it would feel and taste like. I needed to do it so badly.

I moved my head forward and our lips touched. I could feel the sparks flying, feel the fireworks going off. I moved my mouth perfectly in time with hers and Megan responded positively. My face was getting hotter and could hear all the wolf whistles coming from the rest of D-Tent, but they were ignored. Drowned out by the moment. It didn't last long, but it was just as long as I wanted it.

Me and Megan pulled apart and we couldn't help but smile. Our foreheads stayed touching as Mr Pendanski came in to tell us that we had to go to sleep. I kissed Megan goodnight and walked back to my own cot, still in my world. Even as the lights went off, I could still see Megan staring at me with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and still wearing the smile that was only meant for me.


End file.
